Golden Time Lover
"Golden Time Lover" (sometimes spelled "Golden Time Rubber"), performed by Sukima Switch, is the third opening theme of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. It debuts during episode 27, replacing "Hologram," which was Brotherhood's 2nd opening and is followed by its 4th opening, "Period" by Chemistry in Episode 39. Video Appearances *Edward Elric *Envy *Gluttony *Sloth *Wrath/King Bradley *Greed/Ling Yao *Solf J. Kimblee *Roy Mustang *Basque Grand *Giolio Comanche *Alex Louis Armstrong *Scar *Maes Hughes *Alphonse Elric *Riza Hawkeye *Tim Marcoh *Father *Van Hohenheim *Buccaneer *Miles *Olivier Mira Armstrong *Vato Falman Lyrics ''Japanese Rōmaji'' Shūchū dekite nai na mada karada ga mayotte iru 'n da furuete ita 'n ja CONTROL shitatte bure 'n da taiyō mo tsuki mo nan mo kanzen ni kocchi muite inai ga yaru shika nai 'n da iikikaseru yō ni sō tsubuyaita Jōkyō wa warui ga tada nigedasu 'n ja konjō nai na tenbō wa nai ga dokyō de KURIA suru shika nai ya shōdō wa osaeta mama TARGET to no kankaku sagure hitsuyō na mono wa katsu PRIDE wo ajiwau no wa shōri no bishu ka sore tomo haiboku no kujū ka sono subete wa futatsu ni hitotsu ayatsuritai unmei no ito Zekkou no GOLDEN TIME kono te de tsukame konshin no POKER FACE kimete shikakeru yo ILLUSION no sekai e hikizuri konde Saigen nai PRESSURE GAME sururito nukete eikou no BORDERLINE tobikoeru tame ni HOW MANY? dore kurai no daishō ga iru? tebanashitaku nai no wa dore? ''English Translation'' Failure concentrating Body/motor responses hesitating Soul/ego shaking Blur between daydreams and awakening Loss of control and perpetual Sense that luck and light are fading No more ruminating Shake the strife off your life or keep on waiting That's my situation Can't escape 'cause to run is degradation No expectations Still I fight to bite temptation Got to be brave as I unenclave Find the prize is my fixation, I'm Still holding onto my pride Is this the shine of a wine-toasted victory Or is it just a sad bitter sigh of defeat? I'll take it either way If fate is just a play I'm tying the strings up starting today Sound the chime, golden time Steal perfection in its prime Take your place, poker face Ready for the race I will choose to refuse the illusion And shatter the nightmare Faking tame, pressure game Win or lose it's all the same Pay the fine, border line Hapless to divine If there's any how many and when Will these games find an ender? What's the last thing I want to surrender? ''Kanji'' 集中できてないな　まだ体が迷っているんだ 震えていたんじゃ　コントロールしたってブレんだ 太陽も勝負運（ツキ）もなんも　完全にこっち向いていないが やるしかないんだ　言い聞かせるように　そうつぶやいた 状況は悪いが　ただ逃げ出すんじゃ根性ないな 展望はないが　度胸でクリアするしかないや 衝動は抑えたまま　ターゲットとの間隔探れ 必要なものは　勝つプライドを 味わうのは勝利の美酒か　それとも敗北の苦渋か そのすべては２つに１つ　操りたい運命の糸 絶好のゴールデンタイム この手でつかめ 渾身の ポーカーフェイス 決めて仕掛けるよ イリュージョンの世界へ　引きずり込んで 際限ないプレッシャーゲーム するりと抜けて 栄光のボーダーライン 飛び越えるために ハウメニー？ どれくらいの代償がいる？ 手放したくないのはどれ？ 論より証拠なんだ　要は結果を出した者が勝者だ 沈黙は禁だ　時がすぎればバレるんだ 感覚を研ぎ澄まして　慎重に流れを読み取れ 現状の勝率何パーセントを 勝ち割るのは　現実のゲームセンス　 潜む影法師は悪魔か 男ならば　潔く散ってやるくらいの覚悟で挑め 逆境の クラップ ユア ハンド　奮い立たせて 斬新な ファイティングスタイル　ギリギリを攻めろ アテンション　危ないぜ　限界超えて 最高の フェアリーテイル　歴史に刻め 完勝の瞬間を　見せつける為に アーユーレディ?　くぐもった迷いなど捨て バベルの階段を上がれ 女神のように笑みを浮かべる 君の魅力に捕り浸かれて 誘われるまま落ちてゆく 心に住みついた欲望膨れ上がる果てなき夢 誰も僕を止められない 絶好のゴールデンタイム　この手で掴め 渾身の ポーカーフェイス 決めて仕掛けるよ イリュージョンの世界へ　引きずり込んで 際限ないプレッシャーゲーム するりと抜けて 栄光のボーダーライン 飛び越えるために ハウメニー？ どれくらいの代償がいる？ 逆境の クラップ ユア ハンド　奮い立たせて 斬新な ファイティングスタイル　ギリギリを攻めろ アテンション　危ないぜ　限界超えて 最高の フェアリーテイル　歴史に刻め 驚愕の大逆転　華麗に決めるよ ドゥーユーノウ？　運命は奪い取るもの バベルの頂上に射す陽の光を浴びろ Trivia *This opening actually contains a few scenes that were cut from the anime version of the Ishvalan flashback. Such scenes include Marcoh struggling to overcome Knox's words after making a Philosopher's stone, Envy watching on in delight as Kimblee slaughters a few soldiers, Scar making a vow of revenge to himself, and every shot is of an omitted scene from the manga. They are all in the same part of the opening, as well. Category:Themes